


Harvest

by ardvari



Series: keeping bees [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: The sun rose over the citrus trees slowly and Sara stood on the balcony, breathing in the scent of the trees while sipping from a cup of tea. She loved the quiet mornings before the house demanded their attention, the last pieces of furniture that had to be moved into place, the last pictures that needed to be hung. Most of the curtains were up, swaying in the breeze of the windows that were always open.





	Harvest

_Honeybees are social insects and live in colonies. Each colony is a family unit, comprising a single, egg-laying female or queen and her many sterile daughters called workers. The workers co-operate in the food-gathering, nest-building and rearing the offspring. Males are reared only at the times of year when their presence is required._  
\- Bees of the World

The sun rose over the citrus trees slowly and Sara stood on the balcony, breathing in the scent of the trees while sipping from a cup of tea. She loved the quiet mornings before the house demanded their attention, the last pieces of furniture that had to be moved into place, the last pictures that needed to be hung. Most of the curtains were up, swaying in the breeze of the windows that were always open. 

It seemed as if the house extended outside, as if the porch and the backyard were a part of it. She walked back through the bedroom, downstairs and into the kitchen to rinse her mug. 

“Sara?” Grissom’s excited voice carried across the yard and she met him at the French doors with raised eyebrows.

He leaned in for a quick kiss and smiled.

“Wanna help me with the first honey?” His eyes held an excited twinkle as he looked at her, hands clasping and unclasping in front of his belly, an unmistakable sign of how excited he was. 

“Give me five. I need to get dressed.” 

*+*+*+*

She met him in the honey house, looked at the supers he had stacked next to him on the table. Her hands buried in the pockets of her sweat pants, she watched as he uncapped the honeycombs and placed them into the extractor. He loved doing stuff like that by hand. The more he was able to do hands-on, the happier he was.

“We’re still going with strained honey, right?” she asked as the machine started to work.

“Yeah, we’re not using heat to filter the honey. It’ll just be filtered through the mesh over there. Keeps some pollen in there. It’s good for ya.” Grissom winked at her and she smirked down into the extractor, watched the honey building at the bottom, the smell sweet and wild and delicious.

Sara ran her fingers over the empty wax combs, memorized the texture, the way they felt beneath her fingers. 

“It’s fascinating, you know? How symmetrical they are?” she said, picked one up and studied it more closely. 

“Bees never do anything half- heartedly.” he quipped and began to strain the honey, soupspoon full after soupspoon full that ran through the fine mesh and into a bucket. 

Sara picked up another soupspoon and together they filtered the honey in comfortable silence, smiling at each other over top of the bucket. 

The sun rose to its peak overtop of the trees as they drained the last of the honey onto the mesh, scraped the metal bucket to get every tiny last bit of honey because neither of them wanted to waste the slightest bit of this first harvest.

Grissom pulled the mesh off of the bucket, placed it in the sink and dipped a small glass jar into the honey. He held it out to her, let her dip her finger into the syrupy sweetness and watched as she sucked the finger into her mouth.

“Perfect.” she sighed, dipped her finger into the jar again and held it out to him. Grissom nipped at her finger softly before he licked the honey off, watched her tilt her head and smile one of those truly beautiful smiles he had missed in Vegas. He was happy she was smiling like that more often now, more carefree.

“Delicious.” he echoed, still determined to taste the honey on her lips as he got up, pulled her to her feet and pinned her against the worktable. 

Once again she dipped her finger into the jar, coated her lips with a wicked look in her eyes before she sucked the finger into her mouth. Grissom chuckled, put the jar down beside her on the table and pulled her into him. 

His lips found hers, a honey-coated slide of skin on skin, sweet and warm and delicious as he lapped at her tongue, nipped on her bottom lip. 

They stood locked together for a long while, exploring the taste of each other’s mouth, of the newfound sweetness, the first virgin taste of it on each other’ skin. 

“Honey, it was good before but on your lips… it’s heaven.” he mumbled, pressed slightly sticky lips to her temple. She sighed into the crook of his neck and giggled. 

“We need to take that jar to the house with us. And… uhm… we might have to find a couple of older bed sheets.” her voice was distinctly husky now; a honey-coated rasp that made his knees just a little weak. 

“Help me fill the other honey into jars and I’m all yours.” 

Together they filled jar after jar, Sara held each one up, held it against the light filtering in through the window and watched the sunlight catching in the honey. The rich, deep colors were so incredibly vibrant and gorgeous she wanted to swim through them. 

Grissom labeled each jar and placed it on the shelves and by the time they were done, afternoon melted into evening and Sara giggled when her belly protested rather loudly about the general negligence of food. 

“I think we need to eat.” she stated, turning one of the jars until it was perfectly aligned with the others.

“Oh, we’re going to eat. And then I’m going to show you exactly what types of fruits taste delicious with honey before I’m going to drizzle it all over you and lick it off.”

She stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, a delicious shudder vibrating against her spine, trickling down between her legs. 

“I’m… ah…” she broke off, not sure what to say.

He grinned, understanding her loss of words perfectly as he reached for her, kissed her gently and put their own jar into her hands. 

She cooked noodles while he sliced fruit into a bowl and drizzled honey over it. They ate the noodles with butter and parmesan cheese, shared a glass of sweet white wine over the breakfast bar before he ushered her into the living room with the bowl of fruit. 

While he stocked the fireplace, she pulled out sheets from the hall closet and spread them on the wooden floor. 

Grissom watched her in the settling sun, the room colored like a cave now, shadows and tangerine brightness everywhere, the fire and the sun battling for dominance, shadows of tree branches and leaves against the walls as the sun filtered through them. 

“Take your clothes off for me, honey.” he whispered, his voice as low as the deep roar of the flames. 

Sara did, slowly and deliberately, so much at ease in her own body in that very moment that her usual awkward lankiness seemed to fall away from her along with her clothes and finally she stepped in front of him, every curve of her body highlighted by the flames. 

He leaned towards her, kissed her hipbone and looked up at her. Her eyes, amber and honey and whiskey all mixed into one, big and deep and wonderful, melted into his and she sighed softly. 

“Lie down.” Gently he tugged on her hand, watched as she resisted him for a split second before she let herself drop onto the sheets with the sort of careless grace he admired. She wasn’t trying to be graceful; it came to her at odd moments, glimpses of something feral and wild, catlike. 

Grissom stretched out beside her, still fully dressed and watched as her hand reached up, popped open button after button of his shirt with single-minded intent. Like the bees, Sara never did anything half- heartedly. Even the task of undressing him deserved 100% or her attention and she did it oh, so well. 

She looked like a stranger in the light of the setting sun and the flickering fire. As if she was born of the trees, had crawled out of a hive naked and delicious and vulnerable and half wild for him to touch and taste and tame. 

Slowly he dipped his hand into the bowl full of honeyed fruit, carefully grasped a handful of pomegranate seeds, placed a couple of them on her lips and let the rest trickle over her stomach, little rubies, dark and forbidden on her pale skin. 

She watched him, tasting the honey and the sweetness of the seeds as he dipped his head, hot breath on her skin before he scooped each seed up with his lips and tongue. 

“Delicious.” he grinned, dipped another finger into the honey jar and smeared it around her nipples, delighted that they pebbled under his touch. The honey on her skin glistened in the light and he was throbbing in the confines of his pants as he licked the honey off her breasts, listened to her moan, felt her hips rise in response. 

He was going to take his time, sweet torture for both of them as he fed her pieces of apples and bananas and oranges and more pomegranate seeds, all coated in honey. His hot tongue licked banana slices off her hips while his fingers dipped into her own honey jar; she rubbed herself against his hand as he licked honey from her collarbone. 

They stayed like that for a small slice of eternity, Sara’s skin on fire, tingling, hot and cold, heavy and light, his hand between her legs always a fraction too slow.

“Gil, Jesus I _need_ you.” she mewled, pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him long and hard and deep. 

He knew exactly how long he could tease her, how far he could go and she was on the edge now, the absolute outer edge of how much she could take. Her fingers, shaking slightly with too much sexual energy, deftly pulled down the zipper of his pants, struggled with the button.

Her eyes were wet and bright and her breath a flutter on his skin as she pulled down his pants, lips sliding along his collarbone. 

It was her hand that found the honey jar now, coated her fingers in honey before she wrapped her hand around his cock, slickly sliding along the throbbing flesh. In a flurry of limbs he was on his back and she was crawling down his body, all long lines and carved bones and tousled hair as her mouth slid onto his dick, tasting him through the honey, licking and sucking at the velvet sweetness. 

“N-not too much.” he chocked out and tugged on her hand. She grinned, tongue circling the tip of his cock, sucking him into her mouth one last time before she climbed back up his body. 

His hands, coated in honey, God only knew how he had managed that, landed on her hips, sticky sweet slide of hands on her skin, making every inch of her skin glisten. 

She wrapped a hand around his cock again, positioned herself over him and allowed him to pull her down onto his dick. They were breathing heavily, the air hot and sweet and she grabbed the jar, poured honey haphazardly somewhere close to his mouth and down his neck. Her mouth landed on his, lapped at the honey as she began to rock, the feel of him inside of her, both of their bodies slick with honey, the strange and intoxicating taste almost overwhelming. 

Their eyes were locked on each other and he reached for her hands, laced his fingers with hers as she moved faster above him, so very close, close, close.

“Come for me honey.” he sighed, watching her eyes burn, her mouth half open before she cried out and he felt her muscles flutter around him. Her breathing hard and ragged, he rocked up into her, stumbled over the edge right behind her with a groan.

She crumbled overtop of him, honey-coated skin touching honey-coated skin as they slid along each other, sloppy, sticky kisses along temples and on cheeks as their breathing slowed down and Sara drifted off into a foggy state of half sleep. Her head on Grissom’s shoulder, she dozed until the last vestiges of pink turned into royal blue over the citrus trees.

Finally she opened her eyes again, feeling deliciously slow and warm. Grissom drew circles along her spine and she chuckled, sticky everywhere.

“Is this going to be a regular occurrence? We need a shower.” she left a sticky kiss on his shoulder.

Grissom reached for her hand, licked up her index finger and smiled.

“Who knows? We have all the honey in the world…”


End file.
